goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Denise van Outen
Denise van Outen is an actress and television personality. Biography Born Denise Outen in Stanford le Hope, Essex, she attended the Sylvia Young Theatre School and worked with the Royal Shakespeare Company before making a number of television appearances on The Bill and Kappatoo. She also appeared in the films Love, Honour and Obey and Tube Tales, as well as roles on the series Babes in the Woods, EastEnders and Hotel Babylon. van Outen became best known as a presenter, hosting This Morning, narrating The Only Way is Essex and serving as a panellist on Loose Women. She was also a competitor in the 2012 series of Strictly Come Dancing.'' Singing After appearing as Jill in the pantomime Jack and the Beanstalk, van Outen had a succesful run in both the West End and Broadway productions of Chicago, playing Roxie Hart. She appeared in a reworked production of Tell Me on a Sunday and the remixed version of Rent as well as playing Paulette in Legally Blonde. Jack and the Beanstalk (1998) *Joined at the Heart (contains solo lines) *This Really is the End (contains solo lines) Chicago (2001) *Funny Honey (solo) *We Both Reached for the Gun (contains solo lines) *Roxie (contains solo lines) *My Own Best Friend (duet) *Me and My Baby (contains solo lines) *Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag (duet) Tell Me On a Sunday (2003) *Take That Look Off Your Face (solo) *Let Me Finish #1 (solo) *It's Not The End Of The World (solo) *Goodbye Mum, Goodbye Girls (solo) *Haven In The Sky (solo) *First Letter Home (solo) *Speed Dating (solo) *Second Letter Home (solo) *Tyler King (solo) *Capped Teeth And Caesar Salad (solo) *You Made Me Think You Were In Love (solo) *Capped Teeth And Caesar Salad (Reprise)(solo) *It's Not The End Of The World (If He's Younger)(solo) *Third Letter Home (solo) *Unexpected Song (solo) *Come Back With The Same Look In Your Eyes (solo) *Let's Talk About You (solo) *Take That Look Off Your Face (Reprise)(solo) *Tell Me On A Sunday (solo) *It's Not The End Of The World (If He's Married)(solo) *Fourth Letter Home (solo) *Ready Made Life/I'm Very You (solo) *Let Me Finish #2 (solo) *Nothing Like You've Ever Known (solo) *Fifth Letter Home (solo) *Somewhere, Someplace, Sometime (solo) Rent: REMIXED (2007) *Over the Moon (solo) *La Vie Boheme A (contains solo lines) *La Vie Boheme B *Seasons of Love A *Happy New Year A (contains solo lines) *Happy New Year B (contains solo lines) *Seasons of Love B *Goodbye Love (contains solo lines) *Finale A *Finale B Legally Blonde (2010) *Ireland (solo) *Ireland (Reprise)(solo) *Bend and Snap (contains solo lines) *Find My Way/Finale (contains solo lines) Sweet Charity (2015) *You Should See Yourself (solo) *Charity's Soliloquy (solo) *If My Friends Could See Me Now (solo) *There's Gotta Be Something Better Than This (contains solo lines) *I'm The Bravest Individual (duet) *Where Am I Going? (solo) *I'm A Brass Band (contains solo lines) vanoutenjill.jpg|'Jill' in Jack and the Beanstalk. vanoutenroxie.jpg|'Roxie Hart' in Chicago. vanoutenemma.jpg|'Emma' in Tell Me on a Sunday. vanoutenmaureen.jpg|'Maureen Johnson' in Rent: REMIXED. vanoutenpaulette.jpg|'Paulette Bonafonté' in Legally Blonde. vanoutencharity.jpg|'Charity Hope Valentine' in Sweet Charity. van Outen, Denise